Secret Diary of Atsushi Kisarazu
by Kat R. Fair
Summary: Shinya finds it really hard to ignore Atsushi. DuckSushi, various SeiRu appearances


Author/Artist: kat8cha  
Title: Secret Diary of Atsushi Kisarazu  
Recipient: trowicia  
Pairing/Characters: Yanagisawa/Atsushi, the rest of SeiRu tossed in  
Rating: R (for safeties sake)  
Warnings: Shinya has a dirty mind.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I own nothing, church mice own more of PoT then I do.  
Summary: Yanagisawa is increasingly distracted by Atsushi.  
Notes: Hope, Peace out. THANK YOU FOR THE BETA. And thank you to my support circle for smacking me down and telling me to work.

Shinya glanced at Atsushi out of the corner of his eye. Turning his eyes back to his text book (calculus sucked), Shinya pretended he wasn't sneaking peeks at Atsushi blowing bubbles and sucking them back into his mouth. Atsushi liked to chew bubble gum when he studied, which might have been annoying if Shinya didn't like to study while listening to music. Still, it was really sexy watching Atsushi's lips wrapped around a big pink bubble. Or, kind of sexy at least. Not that Shinya would ever think sexy thoughts about Atsushi. Well, occasionally. During Shinya's weaker moments he was known to think about Atsushi's sexiness. Like during long church services, boring classes, long and hard tennis practice, the occasional lights out fantasy...

"AAAA!" Shinya barely managed to avoid Atsushi's mechanical pencil when it was pitched at his head. Tugging his headphones away Shinya stared at his roommate and doubles partner. "What was that for, da ne?"

Atsushi was spitting his wad of chewing gum, about three sticks worth, into a piece of foil. "You were staring off into space. Thought I should get your attention." Tossing the used gum into the trashcan Atsushi turned to give Shinya a look. It was one of those looks that Shinya imagined while his hand was moving furtively under his sheets. To Shinya it said 'I know I'm sexy, I know you want me, and I'm so better than you… but I'll do you anyway'. It probably meant 'you're a dumb ass, stop smiling like that', but Shinya liked his meaning better.

A pink eraser smacked into Shinya's forehead. "iOw/i, da ne!" Shinya rubbed at his forehead. "That hurt!"

"You were staring off into space again." Atsushi closed up his books. "I'm gonna go sit in the lounge."

"You're leaving me, da ne?"

Atsushi turned to his small bookshelf and snagged a dog eared book off of it. "I'm going to sit in the lounge and read. I'm obviously distracting you."

Shinya spluttered at Atsushi's back, and then at the closed door once Atsushi had left. Crossing his arms Shinya sat up on the bed. Really, how rude of Atsushi, to think that Shinya was being distracted by him. "NARCISSIST DA NE!" Shinya shouted, knowing full well that Atsushi'd snicker if he heard that. Flopping back down on the bed, Shinya sighed. Atsushi could be such a prick sometimes.

But he had such a cute ass.

"ACK!" Shinya squawked, flipping his text book open and staring at it. "Studying!"

Atsushi curled up in the corner of the couch. Mizuki was not holding court in the lounge right now, probably because he was off in the weight room with Yuuta. Atsushi'd peeked into Akazawa's room earlier and noticed he was busy tutoring Kaneda. Atsushi did not understand what Akazawa tutored Kaneda on, because Kaneda was better in his classes than Akazawa, and Akazawa's short temper didn't lead to the easiest of study sessions, but Atsushi wasn't gonna question them on it. He might tease them later though.

"Done studying?" Nomura asked. Atsushi blinked, having missed spotting St. Rudolph's vice captain seated in the brown arm chair.

"I'm giving Shinya a chance to finish his work." Atsushi was also giving Shinya a distraction free few moments to get himself under control. It unnerved Atsushi being stared at all the time. Atsushi opened up his book, taking note of the large English text in Nomura's lap. "Still studying?"

Nomura's eyes went large and shiny behind his glasses. "I want to profess love to Catherine-sensei in her native tongue. And I want to tell her how beautiful she is."

Atsushi snickered. "I think she understands Japanese."

Nomura looked a little cross, which was rare in cases that didn't involve their English teacher. Nomura got quite upset when Catherine-sensei was maligned. "Professing love in English would mean more to her."

Atsushi waved a hand in the air, flipping to where his bookmark was. "Yeah, yeah. I believe you." Atsushi started reading. He had just gotten to the good part, Gunther was scoping out the football stadium to blow it up, when Nomura spoke up.

"So, when you confess to Yanagisawa-san you're going to do it in Japanese right?" Atsushi peeked over the dog-eared and yellowed pages of his book. Nomura was staring at him innocently.

Placing his bookmark back in the book Atsushi closed it and set it on the low table in front of him. "Spill, Nomura. What do you know?"

Nomura closed up his book as well, though the English text book made a much more satisfactory 'whump' than Atsushi's had. "Just what Mizuki-san mutters about when he thinks no one can hear him."

Atsushi made a mental note to kill Mizuki, though he had already promised Mizuki's death to Ryou. "What's he mutter?" Depending on how things went, Atsushi might have to kill Nomura, or move his plans up a bit. That would suck because his plot to drive Shinya mad with desire had been working so well.

"That you and Yanagisawa-san should stop 'dicking around' and get to 'dicking each other'.

Atsushi snickered. "Kusu, kusu, kusu."

Even at St. Rudolph's, what was considered a 'catholic school' the tennis team treated homosexuality with a rather relaxed air. Atsushi had heard that the current theory was because you were always battling it out with rackets with two balls stuffed in your pants. Plus, Pope John Paul II had said that homosexuality wasn't a sin if you didn't do anything about it. Atsushi was young; he figured God would forgive him eventually.

Nomura slipped out of the arm chair and tucked his English book under one arm. "I'll see you tomorrow, Atsushi." Nomura pushed his glasses up with his free hand and turned and walked towards his dorm room. Atsushi shrugged and picked up his book. Hopefully some good spy action would help him figure out how to up the ante and get Shinya moving faster.

Without giving him a nosebleed of doom or something.

Shinya was not going to last. He was never going to finish up school at St. Rudolph's, and would never get a prosperous job, and would never own a dog named Wan-Wan. He was going to die of hormonal overdose in the hallway of St. Rudolph's because Atsushi was bending over to tie his shoes and oh-crap-he-had-such-a-perfect-ass….

"Shinya!" Shinya also had an eraser hitting him between the eyes, though this time it was attached to Atsushi's pencil, which Atsushi had careful hold of. "Come on, Mizuki's study group waits for no man."

"You were the one who stopped, da ne!" Shinya whined, wringing his hands and hurrying up. He really needed Mizuki's study group right now. Atsushi had not been sleeping well, or so it seemed to Shinya, so Shinya had not had time to jerk off and instead he had been lying awake all night and falling asleep during classes. Shinya had a test next week!

Akazawa, Kaneda and Nomura were clustered on the floor, while Yuuta sat on the edge of Mizuki's desk. Mizuki himself sat in the only chair and gave both Yanagisawa and Atsushi dirty looks when they came through the door. "You're late." Mizuki snapped. "Don't mess up my bed."

Shinya swallowed, Mizuki's purple festooned bed looming large in his vision. He was going to be sitting on the bed with Atsushi… The little duck in Shinya's pants gave a determined little twitch that Shinya prayed to the Virgin Mary no one else saw. Clambering onto the bed Shinya sat Indian style with his text books covering his lap.

Atsushi lay down on his stomach, his feet propped up on Mizuki's walls, and his chin planted firmly in the palm of his left hand. It was an adorable image. "C'mon Mizuki, were we getting going or what?"

Mizuki sniffed. "Well, if some of you weren't late... Who's having the most trouble this week?"

Shinya's hand shot up in the air, but was ignored in favor of Akazawa's uncomfortable cough. Drooping while Mizuki started to go on and on about English, Akazawa's worst subject, Shinya stared down at his books helplessly. He needed help!

"Psst. Shinya." Atsushi mock whispered. Shinya turned to look at him, his heart speeding up at the twinkle in Atsushi's eye. Atsushi wiggled a calligraphy pen between his fingers. "Bored?" Not waiting for an answer Atsushi uncapped the pen and began drawing a little cloud on the back of Shinya's hand. Shinya took the pen from Atsushi, keeping a close ear on Mizuki's tirade about grammar, and drew a frowning face inside the cloud. Atsushi stole the pen and added rain drops. The finishing touch was an angry little lightning bolt zigging through the cloud done by Shinya.

"You know." Mizuki huffed, his tone of voice waspish. "If you're going to come late and not pay attention, maybe you shouldn't have come at all."

"Sorry, da ne!" Atsushi snickered beside Shinya, and placed the cap back on the marker. Mizuki, not appeased but mildly mollified, turned back to lecturing Akazawa. Shinya, bored, couldn't help but glance at Atsushi again, and noticed that Atsushi had decided to suck on the end of the pen. Atsushi's lips were wrapped around the milky white plastic, his fingers playing idly with the other end. Mesmerized, Shinya watched as Atsushi sucked a little bit of his pen in, and then pulled it out. In… and out… slick white plastic appearing and disappearing past two thin pink lips….

Shinya's head snapped back when the spine of a romance novel snapped into the center of his forehead. The romance novel fell onto the bed, splayed out onto an erotic section marked by a purple bookmark. Shinya didn't pay any attention to that though. "OW DA NE!" Shinya stared at the glaring Mizuki. "What was that for?"

Nomura, on the ground, coughed. "You sounded like you were getting r-"

"NOMURA." Mizuki snapped, his tone stating quite clearly that he had more books and wouldn't mind burying Nomura if need be. Nomura shut up. "Shinya. Go away. You're iobviously/i not up for studying." Mizuki pointed at the door. "You know where the door is."

Snorting, Shinya gathered up his books, holding them defensively over his crotch. "Since you're pointing at it, da ne, I guess I do." Frowning angrily at the room - they were supposed to defend him from Mizuki - Shinya slammed the door super hard once he'd left.

Well. This meant that Shinya would finally have time to jerk off.

Trudging back to his room Shinya morosely examined the carpeting. It was such an ugly carpet, brown with orange and white stripes. It was the type of carpet that if you stared at too long you wanted to puke. A lot. Shinya just wanted to be left alone.

Closing his dorm room behind him Shinya dropped his books on his desk before changing into his pajamas. He'd just have a quick date with his hand, and then go to bed. Hopefully this would mean tomorrow he'd be rested for his test. Crawling under the sheets Shinya rested his head on one hand and reached into his boxers with the other. Okay, first, he had to pick out a fantasy.

Mmm, maybe a fantasy about some part of Shinya's being sucked past Atsushi's lips instead of a pen. Shinya grinned, he liked that. Oooh, fantasy Atsushi could come into the room to see Shinya jerking off, and could come over and strip the sheet away… Shinya closed his eyes, enjoying the way the fantasy was going. "Mmm, more, da ne." Shinya murmured, his hand starting to slowly stroke his erection. Fantasy Atsushi would of course look at Shinya's penis and say that it was the biggest he'd ever seen. Shinya puffed up with pride, liking Fantasy Atsushi's compliments. A man always liked being complimented.

Shinya got so into his fantasy that he didn't hear the quiet creak of a door opening and closing, or the soft padding of someone making their way carefully to his bed. He even thought the draft was his imagination as his blanket was slowly peeled away.

"Jesus, you're HUGE."

Shinya startled, his eyes flying open and his hand dropping away from his erection. Another hand replaced his though, a different hand partially covered in a fingerless white glove.

"E…e…." Shinya wanted to ask 'what are you doing Atsushi' but all that came out was, "Do that again da ne!" when Atsushi rubbed his thumb under the head of Shinya's dick.

Seconds later Shinya was a panting, sweaty, post-orgasmic teenager lying in a rickety bed with his best friend hovering above him.

"So." Atsushi smirked. "Does this mean you'll carry my books to class tomorrow?"

Once Shinya had fallen asleep, assured that Atsushi liked him and that they were so dating now and yes, mutual handjobs were fine, Atsushi reached under his bed and fished out a black leather book. Untying the string that held it closed Atsushi flipped to the middle of the notebook.

_Phase one, complete._

Atsushi closed the book up and slid it back under his bed. Hopefully phase two wouldn't be meddled in by outside forces. Atsushi was rather looking forward to his first official date.


End file.
